BeautifulAffair 1
by dreamchaserx30
Summary: Nick is engaged to Selena Gomez while having an affair with her best friend Miley. This story is about betrayal, love, and friendship. Mini Movie. Niley
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful

**_Affair _****1/5**

It started off as a mistake. A mistake that the both of them wanted to forget, but fate kept them together. She had fallen in love with him, and he had fallen in love with went too far and before they knew it, it got caught in their web of lies that they were hiding from his fiancee.

Miley hated what she was doing to her best friend, but she had fallen in love with Nick Jonas all over again. They dated in high school, and every one thought that they were going to get married; but she left town for her dream job in N.Y. Nick Jonas was heartbroken, he turned towards her best friend Selena Gomez, he had fallen in love with her; and asked her to marry him. But, Miley came back. The first time he saw her all his feelings came back; and soon they were having an affair, not being able to control their love for one another.

Miley laid down in her bed watching "The Notebook" by herself. She was wishing Nick was right next to her, but he was out with his fiancee. She hated the fact that she was jealous, she had no reason to be. Nick and Selena were getting married in 8 months, but she loved him, and wanted him for herself. She hated how she could be so selfish with him. She heard her doorbell rang, she groaned in lazyness not wanting to get out of her bed. She put the tv on pause before making her way down the stairway. She looked through the peep hole and saw Selena standing there with Nick. She sighed, she hated when she had to be with the both of them. She put on her fake smile and opened the door.

"Hey guys, I thought you were going out?" She said pulling her best friend into a hug, looking at Nick with her crystal clear blue eyes, she knew by the faint smile he gave her that he still loved her.

"We had dinner, and then I wanted to drop by and have a couple of drinks with my fiancee and best friend." She said smiling at the boy she was in love with, she wrapped her arms around his arm, linking them together.

Miley put on her fake smile closing the door behind them. "Ofcourse, let me just change. I've spent all day in these clothes."

She gave her best friend and lover a smile before running up the stairs to change. She walked into her room turning on the light, and she turned off the TV. She walked into her closet hearing her bedroom door open. She appeared out of the closet and saw Nick standing there smiling at her.

"I would of dressed nicer if I knew you were coming over. Could of warned me Nicholas."

"What and text you during dinner with Selena? That would of gone good." He said sarcastically walking close to her.

She stuck her tongue out at him before walking back into the closet.

"I have to say thought, your ass is looking good in those yogas." He said putting his arms around her low waist, resting his head on her shoulders.

"You should really get back, she's going to start wondering."

He kissed her on the cheek before letting go. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow babe."

She faintly smiled at him as he walked out. She hated doing this to her best friend, but she loved him more than anything.

Miley walked downstairs to see Selena opening up the bottle of wine, she looked for Nick and spotted him in the living room watching the football game, typical of him on a monday night.

Miley sat on the counter looking at her best friend who poured the wine into the tall glasses. She lifted the glass up to her lips and looked at Miley.

"What's wrong Selly?"

Selena looked at Nick and then turned to her best friend. "Have you noticed anything different with Nick?"

Miley got a pit of butterflies in her stomach, she knew exactly why. Nick wasn't happy with Selena anymore, he was only happy with Miley. "No, why what's going on?"

"I don't know he seems distant, do you think he's getting scared of the wedding? I mean guys can get like that, when they know they're spending the rest of their life with someone. And he's been working alot, and I mean alot. I go to bed not getting one text from him." Selena looked heartbroken and worried.

"I wouldn't worry about Selly he loves you." Miley said trying to put on her brave face, but inside all she wanted to do was cry, she didn't want this to hurt her best friend; it was a mistake at first, but then she fell in love with him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Beautiful**A****_ffair _****2/5**

Selena and Nick ended up leaving around midnight the night before. Miley woke up to the sun peeking into her bedroom, she threw the pillow over her face. She had a pounding headache from the night before, she had gotten a little tipsy. She rolled out of bed, and walked to her bathroom, shuddering from the reflection. Makeup all over her face, her hair was a mess and she had last night booze on her breath. She rubbed her eyes and started the shower.

Later on in the day Miley had gotten home from her busy day at work. She threw her keys down and grabbed something to drink. She heard her phone buzz.

"Coming over later, can't wait to have you in my arms :) 3"

She smiled at the text, she decided not to answer just incase Selena was near him or something.

...

Later on in the night Miley changed into cute shorts and Nick's sweatshirt. Smiling at the sound of the doorbell she opened the door to see Nick standing there with flowers.

"These are for you." He said handing her the bouquet of lilies.

"Aw Nick, what for?" She said inhaling the smell.

"For being amazing, and I know how tough it is for you going through all of this with me. But bear with me, because you're the girl that I love." He said pulling her into a tight hug, closing the door behind him.

Miley looked up at him bitting her bottom lip. "I love you Nicky."

"I love you too Smiley."

Miley let go of the hug, and went to go get a vase. Nick took off his jacket putting it on the couch. He turned on the TV knowing the routine. He sat down scrolling through the movies on demand.

"We spend atleast $500 on movies every month. You better start chipping in." Miley said giggling sitting next to Nick, crossing her legs.

Nick laughed. "We'll get a cheap one tonight."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one paying!" She said leaning back on the couch.

Nick ended up choosing a $2.99 movie. He put the blanket on top of him, signaling Miley to cuddle him. Miley smiled at the boy and put her head on his chest, getting under the blanket with him. She wrapped her arms around his chest.

Once the movie was over the two lovebirds turned off all the lights.

"Go upstairs, let me put the alarm on." She said giving him a quick kiss.

Nick walked up the stairs, and walked into her room. He unmade the bed, and walked over to his drawer filled with his night clothes. Miley came up and walked to the bathroom to change. After changing into girl boxers and a revealing tanktop she leaned against the door frame looking at Nick who was laying down. Miley crossed her arms and smiled before crawling ontop of him, kissing his body on her way up. She finally kissed his lips, he rolled ontop of her.

"You make me so happy, Mi."

Miley giggled before kissing him again. Nick deepened the kiss sliding his hand up her shirt, feeling her. Miley giggled, sliding his shirt off, and started to take off his boxers. Nick got turned on instantly, while Miley slid off her pants leaving herself naked with the man she loved.

...

The next morning Miley woke up to an empty spot next to her, she bought the empty pillow to her face inhaling the smell of his cologne. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes looking around the room. She faintly smiled remembering the night before, she threw the covers off of her and walked to the bathroom and put the shower on. A few minutes later she walked downstairs and heard the doorbell ring, she had no idea who could be at the door.

She opened the door to see her best friend smiling.

"Why are you here?"

"Miley, don't tell me you forgot! I'm trying on wedding dresses today, and you as my MOH is supposed to go!"

"Shit Selly! I totally forgot. Let me just change quick, I'll buy you a coffee, my treat for forgetting." She hugged her best friend before running about the stairs.

A few moments later she found Selena in the kitchen drinking a glass of water.

"Who got you these?" she asked excidetly wondering if Miley had a boy in her life.

Miley widened her eyes. "Oh those are from my mom."

"Aw, Mrs. Cyrus being cute as ever." She said poking her friend on the nose before grabbing her purse. "Last one to the car is a looser." She said yelling out to Miley.

Miley and Selena found themsleves at the bridal shop an hour later. Selena had tried on 3 dresses but they just weren't her. Miley sat on the couch, sipping wine when Selena came out in the most elgant, beautiful dress ever. It was a sleeve less dress, with a pink bow tied in the back. It looked amazing on her. Miley felt the tears in her eyes.

"Selena you look beautiful."

Selena looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. "I feel so pretty."

Miley hugged her best friend. "You made me cry, damn you."

Selena giggled. "I can't beleive I'm spending the rest of my life with Nick, I love him so much Miley I don't think you understand."

Miley felt her heart break, she was hurting her best friend. She needed to end it with Nick.


	3. Chapter 3

Later on in the night Miley sat in her car outside of Nick's house. She had been crying all day, she didn't want to end things with Nick but it was for the sake of her friendship with her best friend. She finally got the urge to get out of the car. Walking up the steps to the townhouse, she left 3 knocks. Nick answered the door wearing his work suit. He smiled at Miley.

"Babe, what are you doing here? I was planning on coming over later."

He went to hug her but Miley backed away with tears in her eyes. "We need to talk."

Nick's smile faded in one second, he knew what it was about; he knew Selena had gone shopping with Miley earlier that day.

Miley took a seat on his couch. "We can't do this anymore Nick."

Nick sat down next to her. "It's because you guys went shopping today right?"

"Nick I love you more than anything in this world."

"Then don't end it with me Miles." He interupted her.

Miley closed her eyes and let the tears fall. "I can't do this to my best friend. She loves you, you're going to be spending the rest of your life with her."

He wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Miles please don't do this to me."

Miley let out a sob. "It's me or her Nick."

"Miles."

"I can't be living a lie anymore, it's either me or her. It's up to you." Miley wiped her tears away with the back of her hand before walking out of his house, leaving Nick with a broken heart.

..

Miley hadn't heard from Nick in the past couple of days, it killed her inside; but she couldn't blame him. Selena was his fiancee, there was a reason why he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Selena was beautiful, sweet, kind, down to earth; what guy wouldn't want her?

Miley was getting ready to go out with her sister when she heard her phone ring, she looked at the contact and saw Nick's name. She closed her eyes sighing, knowing she was going to get bad news; he was breaking up with her.

"Hello?" she answered trying to hide the tremble in her voice.

"Miles, it's Selena. She's been in a car crash."

Miley widened her eyes in fear. "Where is she?"

"North General Hospital, tell me when you're here I'll come and meet you."

Miley hung up the phone, grabbing her keys. She grabbed her jakcet running out of the house.

On the way to the hospital she felt her world crashing, her best friend was in the hospital, she had no idea how she was or what had happened.

She dialed Nick's number when she pulled into the crowded parking lot, he was going to meet her at the main lobby.

Stepping out of the car Miley forgot that she was dressed for going out to the club, not really the best outfit to be going into the hospital with. She saw Nick standing there, he looked like a mess. His curly hair was a mess and his eyes were blood shot; he had been crying.

Miley felt the tears as she ran up and hugged him. "How is she?"

"She's fine, she's unconscious but she's stable." Nick said looking at the girl he loved.

"How did this happen?" Miley asked putting her jacket on, hiding the revealing shirt.

"She lost control on the highway, they think she might of been distracted by something."

Miley closed her eyes and sighed. "Have you seen her?"

"Come on, I'll show you to the room."

Miley and Nick walked side by side, his hand touched hers but he pulled it away quickly; Miley closed her eyes in sadness knowing that things were over between them.

Miley walked into the room and spotted Selena laying down, lifeless. The machines were beeping, tubes were all over here. Why Selena? It wasn't fair.

She sat down in the chair holding her best friend's hand, she broke down in a sob as Nick watched her from the door frame letting the tears fall.

...

After a couple of hours Miley had decided to go home, she would be back in the morning.

Selena was doing good, but she still remained unconscious. She grabbed her jacket and walked out to the main hallway with Nick.

Nick stood infront of her looking at the beautiful girl infront of him.

"Miley.."

"Don't say it, I already know." She interupted him with a tremble in her voice.

"Miles, please."

Miley looked at him. "I knew it was going to happen, you and Selena are meant to be."

Nick took a hold of her hands. "No Miley, we are meant to be."

"Nick not now."

"But it can't happen."

Miley bit on her lip trying to hide the tears forming in her eyes.

"I love you Miley, but I can't do this to Selena. She's got into a car crash, I love her too. I made the commitment with her to marry her, I can't leave her. Not now."

Miley felt a single tear come out of her sad blue eyes. Nick wiped it away with his thumb.

"Please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you," she said with her voice cracking.

Nick pulled her into a long hug, Miley held back crying into his chest.

"I'll just stay out of your life." Miley said pulling away.

"I don't want you to be, you mean everything to me. I can't have you walking out of my life again." Nick kissed her on the forehead and pulled her into another hug.

Selena slowly opened her eyes, wondering where she was. She groaned in pain, and looked over at the winow looking into the hallway; to see her fiancee kissing her best friend on the forehead. She knew it wasn't a friendly way, it was a very affectionate way. She felt fury biuld up inside of her. Nick and Miley were having an affair.


	4. Chapter 4

Beautiful

**_Affair _****4/5**

The next morning Miley dressed into sweatpants and her college sweatshirt. She didn't want to see Nick, but she had to see Selena. Selena had gained conscioness over the night, she was so happy that she was okay, her best friend was going to get married; to the man she loved ofcourse.

An hour later she walked into the room to see Nick sleeping in the chair next to her, while Selena was watching TV. Selena didn't even acknowledge her prescence, Miley felt something was wrong.

"Hey Selly, I bought you some flowers. Where do you want me to put them?" Miley asked cheerfully.

"Get out."

Miley scrunched her eyebrows in a confusing matter. "Selena what's wrong? Do you feel okay?"

"Get the fuck out of my room. Get the fuck out of my life."

"Selena what is going on?"

"You have an affair with my fiancee and expect me to be all nice to you."

Miley took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Let me explain."

"Get out of here. I never want to see you ever again. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." Selena said looking at Miley with fury in her eyes.

"Selena please," Miley started to cry.

"Get out now!" Selena started to yell which woke up the sleepy Nick.

Miley looked at him as the tears fell harder and looked back at Selena. "Selly we didn't mean to, it was a mistake."

"A mistake you let on go forever. I saw the signs but I chose to ignore them. The flowers the other day? Nick was the only one who knows what your favorite flower is. Nick not coming home at night? Nick texting a girl after I was asleep. I should of seen it coming."

"Why are you forgiving him and not me?"

Nick slouched down in the seat, he had told Selena everything. They were currently in a fight but he couldn't loose Selena either.

"Because I love him and he loves me. I want you out of our lives."

Miley but her bottom lip and threw the flowers on the ground before running out of the hospital room wiping her tears away, her life was crumbling.

...

Miley had spent all day crying and packing. She was packing to go back to New York, she needed to get out of here.

She cried herself to sleep that night, replaying the scene with Selena. She has lost her best friend, and the boy she loved since freshman year in highschool.

Waking up the next morning she threw on a baggy sweatshirt and baggy sweatpants, showing how she felt. Opening the front door she looked at the empty house, and sighed remembering all the memories she had but it was time to move on. She closed the door behind her, setting off for New York once again; running away from her past.


	5. Chapter 5

Beautiful**_Affair _****5/5**

8 MONTHS LATER..

Miley woke up from her slumber when she heard a siren drive by. She groaned in anger, she was never going to get used to the constant police sirens, no matter how long she has lived in New York. She checked her phone quick to see the date. September 29, Selena and Nick were going to be exchanging vows in a matter of 7 hours.

Her heart sank thinking about Selena and Nick. Selena was always going to be her best friend even though she hated her, while Nick was always going to be her first love.

Miley was doing pretty well, she had a boyfriend of 5 months but she was always thinking about Nick, so she soon had to end it; it wasn't fair for the boy. She had gotten a job as a news reporter for the New York Times, she was living well off in her new life.

Around 11:00 am Miley woke up. Feeling the cold fall air prickle into her room she covered herself with the blanket. She heard the doorbell ring, she groaned in lazyness before getting off of her bed and wrapped the blankets tighter around her. Walking down the long hallway, she was wondering who it could of been. Demi was at work, Logan was sleeping over his girlfriends house.

Opening the door slowly she opened her mouth in shock to see Nick Jonas standing there wearing jeans and a plain white t-shirt. Not his tuxedo, but simple everyday clothes. She felt a pit off butterflies fill her stomach, he was supposed to be in Boston exchanging his vows in 2 hours.

"N-Nick?" She asked with a shake of her voice.

"Hey Miles."

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be getting ready for your wedding!"

"There is no wedding."

Miley widened her eyes. "What?"

"I broke it off with her."

"Are you serious? You guys were supposed to be married forver. She was the one for you."

"No Miley, you're the one for me."

"Nick please.."

"Listen Miley."

Miley stopped talking and looked at the boy infront of her. He looked different, his curls were shaven off, now he had a buzz cut. He had a little scruff going on, he looked mature and handsome.

"I made a mistake picking Selena. When you left you were all I could think about, I used to cry myself to sleep thinking about how I blew it with you. I've been in love with you since the 7th grade. Selena, yes I loved her but when you came back my heart stopped for you. You take my breath away everytime I see your beautiful eyes, and your amazing smile. You're perfect. You're the one for me. I love you Miley and I will probably never stop loving you for the rest of my life."

Miley smiled and let out a deep breath before putting her hand behind his neck pulling him close, their lips touching as she spoke. "I've never stopped thinking about you." She whispered before connecting her lips with his. It was a passionate and slow kiss.

It was a kiss they were both desperate for, for 8 months. It was the kiss both of them waited for, it was the kiss that both of them have laid awake thinking about.

...

Miley and Nick had found themselves back in their hometown a couple of months later. Nick and Miley were engaged to be married in the summer, both of them were the happiest they have ever been.

One day in the midst of May, Miley had just gotten off of the phone with Nicholas. They were planning to meet in Boston and go out for dinner. Making her way to Fanuel Hall she spotted someone she never thought she would of bumped into. Selena.

Miley looked down passing by her but she heard her voice. "Miley?"

Miley looked up too see her ex-best friend standing there with long brown hair, and lost brown eyes. She hadn't changed much.

"Selena."

Selena faintly smiled. "How have you been?"

"I've been good, you?"

"I've been better. When did you come back?"

"About a month ago," Miley said trying to hide the ring on her finger.

Selena spotted it. "I hope he makes you happy, the way he made me happy."

Miley bit her bottom lip scared of her reaction to it.

"Congratulations, I'm happy for you." And with that Selena smiled at her before walking the way she was heading to connect hands with a good looking man.

Miley smiled to herself before turning around the corner to see her fiancee standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"There she is." Nick said pulling her into a hug.

Miley looked up at him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you Nicholas."

"I love you too babygirl." Nick held out his hand for Miley as they laughed with each other walking down the streets of Boston to spend their night together.

The end.


End file.
